The strangest thing ever
by Angelic-Reader
Summary: Two girls are tossed into the past to meet the Phantom of the Opera by a creepy old lady who has some strange and unknown agenda. Later a friend of theirs joins them. It's gonna be awesome. "Summaries Suck! Sorry. The story is better, I promise."
1. The strangest thing ever

The strangest thing ever

Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera or any one from the phantom of the opera; I only own Gabriella and Faith, and any other ones I might happen to put in here.

Gabriella

My sister and I were walking home from an audition at the Emma theatre. They were doing the Phantom of the opera, I auditioned for the part of Christine, but since they were basing it on the 2004 movie, I didn't think I would get the part, because in the movie Christine has brown hair, and my hair is sandy blond, I also have blue eyes, but they wouldn't be able to see that from the stage, would they? And as for the hair, I could always wear a wig. Any way, my sister, Faith, auditioned for the part of Meg, I think she would be good for that part. She has blond hair to, and blue eyes, and that's how Meg was supposed to look, but her hair was a bit to short, so I guess she could get extensions or something like that, but did they really care about the length? These are the questions that haunt me. So, back to the point. On our way home, we saw a woman sitting on a bench, she was just sitting there with her little dog, staring into space. We both have a weakness for animals, so we stopped.

" Oh my gosh, she's so cute! Can we pet her?" Faith asked

" Of course my dear, she's very friendly." Replied the old woman

As we were petting her little cuteness, she asked," So, what you girls doing walking out here alone?"

She seemed like a kind enough person, so answered," We just got through auditioning for a play at the Emma theatre."

"Ahh, I see, the Phantom of the opera, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"So you like the Phantom of the opera, so you?"

" Oh, we Love it!" Faith replied

" Well, you know, I could show what the Phantom was really like."

"Um, what?" I asked

"Do you want to know what he was really like?"

" I think She's lost it." Faith whispered in my ear

"I heard that." She said, she didn't seem upset about it though

"Uh, sorry, it's just…what do you mean exactly?" I asked

"Well, I mean, if you want to meet him, I could make that happen."

"Uh huh, that's great." Faith said, unbelievingly

"I'm serious."

" Well, I'm sure you could, but we have to get home." I said, quickly pulling Faith to her feet. "We have to be back in time for dinner, our Mom is making something really good, we don't want to miss it."

"Oh, my dear, I was not asking."

"What?" I asked, becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

" I only said it as a question to be polite, and since you like the story of the opera ghost so much, I will let you see him for who and what he truly is."

"And is he? A misunderstood deformed man? That's what he WAS."I said, becoming somewhat agitated with this woman.

"No, he's a monster!" She said a bit too loudly.

"What!? How could you say something like that? He went through a lot in his life, and you would sit there and call him a monster, how could you do that? Sure, there was no excuse for him to what he did, but he didn't know how to handle his emotions!" I realized I was beginning to raise my voice, but I couldn't help it, this woman was definitely rubbing me the wrong way, she was doing something I hated, judging someone for what they've done, or how they look.

"Well, I'll leave you to decide that once you've met him."

With that, I grabbed Faith's hand and started to run, pulling her along with me. Suddenly, there was bright flash of light, and we began to fall. It was a matter of seconds before we hit hard ground. We sat up and looked around, seeing a crowd of people gathered around us. We were confused and frightened. We had no idea what was going on. We definitely were not in Florida any more, or even in the year 2008. Everyone was wearing dresses or suits, not the normal attire we were used to seeing. We stood out like two very sore thumbs. I was wearing my shirt that say's "That's Miss soccer to you", with Jeans and flip flops. Faith was wearing the same shirt, our sister got them for us because we play soccer, she also wore jeans and flip flops, so I 

guess we kind of looked like twins, people ask us if we are all the time, but we're two years apart. I'm 16 and she's 14, but she's taller than me, so I guess we could be fraternal twins. We stood up, and just wanted to get away from the crowd, so we just started walking. Turns out we were just a little bit away from the opera house. When we came up to it, we just stood there staring at it, mouths agape. We couldn't believe our eyes.

Ok, This is the first story I have ever written, so please, be gentle. I want to know what you think, but don't make me cry. : c R&R Smile


	2. how to approach a phantom's home

The strangest thing ever

Chapter 2: How to approach a phantom's home

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, that I give credit to the people who do. I only own Gabriella and Faith.

_When we came up to it, we just stood there staring at it, mouths agape._

Faith and I looked back and forth between each other, and the amazing Opera house. Finally, after a long silence, I decided that I had had enough.

" Oh my gosh!"

"You said it, I can't believe we're actually standing in front of _the_ Opera popular. Oh, I'm so excited!" Faith exclaimed.

"I guess the old woman was right, she could send us back in time." I said

"Yea, and I thought she was _crazy_." Faith said, making a circle around her left ear, putting emphasis on the _crazy_ part.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"Well, she said that she was going to let us meet him, and that's not going to happen if we just stand out here gawking at it, is it?" Faith asked

"DUH! Shall we?" I asked, holding out my arm for Faith to take.

"We shall."

We walked up to the door, and attempted to open it. But, to our dismay, we found the door was locked.

"WHAT!" I said loudly. "I can't believe it, our one chance to meet the _Phantom of the opera_, and the door is locked!"

"Well, maybe there's a secret door or something, you know, like what we read in the books." Faith said.

"Hm. Well, what are we waiting for!? Lets go!" I exclaimed

We ran around the side of the building and searched for a secret door, or something that seemed out of the ordinary. After searching for a little while, we were extremely upset when we found that we couldn't _find_ anything. I leaned against the wall and sighed, Faith soon joined me, but I quickly stood up straight when I heard a strange sound, and then saw a hidden door open up leading through a tunnel. It seems Faith had found the hidden lever, or button. Well, what ever it was, it worked. I grabbed Faiths hand, and proceeded to run through the tunnel, only to be stopped by faith pulling me back.

"What are you doing? I want to meet the Phantom!"I yelled

"Don't you remember the stories? The phantom has extremely good hearing, and a Punjab lasso. We can't just go barging in there, he'll hear us."

"Fine." I sighed. "But remember, _keep your hand at the level of your eyes_." I said, mockingly

"Very funny. But it's true, he could strangle us, and I don't think that you would want that, right?" She said, in a somewhat mocking tone as well.

"What are you, my big sister? I don't think so, I'm your big sister, and I tell you what to do, and what to watch out for." I told her in a somewhat agitated tone.

"Well then, start acting like it. If you just keep barging into places you're going to get us killed!"

"Yea yea, what ever. I'll be careful." I gave an agitated sigh.

We began walking the long tunnel towards the Phantom of the opera's underground home.

A/N: Ok, I really need some reviews, I don't know what you think about this story, so I want to know. I'll take anything, even if it's kinda mean, I just want something, I'm desperate! Keep Smiling!


	3. crossing paths with a phantom

The strangest thing ever

Chapter:3

What happens when you cross paths with the phantom

Disclaimer: I don't own the phantom or any of the story's characters, I only own Faith and Gabriella.

_We began walking the long tunnel towards the Phantom's underground home._

It seemed as if we had been walking for hours, but I'm not sure how long it actually was. We made sure to watch out for the traps that were supposed to be there, and to our amazement, we didn't run into anything. We eventually got to the end of the tunnel, and saw water and a boat.

"Wow, we actually have a way to get over there." I whispered to Faith

"Yea, I thought he only had one of those, or is he not there?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out, how about you?"

"Well, let's just be careful ok." Said Faith, who seemed to be getting a little nervous

"Are you alright Faith?"

"Of course, I'm fine. I just don't want anything to happen to us that's all."

"Mhm, sure, what ever you say. Now, lets figure out how to work this thing, do you want to row or should I?" I asked excitedly

"Um, I think you should row, I don't really know how."

"Well neither do I, but, I was hoping you'd say that anyway, lets go."

So, we got into the boat and I tried to push us off, at first it was kind of hard, but Faith joined in and we began to move. It wasn't quite as hard as I thought it would be to row it, but keeping my balance was a bit of a problem.

"Ok, we're moving, getting closer and closer to the Phantom's lair, just the two of us, me and my sister, who cannot protect me to save her life, which is probably what it will come down to."

I think she was just thinking out loud, but Faith was starting to sound like she was going crazy. So, I did what every big sister would have done, try to get her to just stop talking.

"Faith!" I said in a harsh whisper

"What?"

"Shut it!"

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up, I thought you didn't like that saying anyway."

"I didn't say shut up, I said shut it. There's a difference."

"Close enough." She muttered

"Anyway, desperate times call for desperate measures, and right now, I'm desperate! What's wrong any way, don't you want to meet the Phantom?"

"Of course I do, I always have, ever since you got me hooked on the whole idea of the Phantom of the opera. It's just; he's supposed to be so violent and temperamental. What if he gets mad at us for coming down here?"

"Well, if he gets mad, he gets mad, there's nothing we can do about it. Besides, if I can handle you when you get mad me, then I'm pretty sure I can handle this maniac."

"Ok, first of all, you cannot handle me, and second, I'm not a big strong man with a Punjab lasso and a criminal record!"

"Hey, don't judge people, just because he's killed before and showed no mercy, doesn't mean he'll do the same thing to us. Besides, we're innocent young ladies, he would never hurt us."

"Of course he would Gabby! You never take anything seriously; you can't see what's happening here. We're about to enter the home of a madman! I highly doubt he'll think twice about stopping us where we stand!"

"Take things seriously! Of course I take things seriously! Besides, it's hard not to take things _seriously_ with you sucking the fun out of everything, and constantly reminding me of the danger I keep putting myself in!"

"I do not suck the fun out of everything!"

"Fun sucker."

"Alright, just stop! We're not going to get anywhere if we keep arguing like this. We're almost there anyway. If we keep this up he's sure to hear us."

I sighed "you're right. Let's just get in there; it looks like the gates open too. Now, we have to keep our composure, and we can't let him see our fear, that is, if we're even afraid of him. And don't worry Faith; _I won't let him hurt you._" I said the last part to her like I was talking to a baby, which irked her a bit. I could tell because she gave a bit of a scary look, one I was used to, but none the less, it was scary.

We reached the lair and got out of the boat. To my delight we didn't fall in, I guess my balance is better than I thought. We were silent for a little while, the only sounds being made were the sounds of our feet shuffling the ground, and dripping water. That is, until Faith finally piped in.

"Ok, where is he?" The sudden sound of her voice made me jump a bit, but I couldn't let her see that she had scarred me.

"Well, I don't know, but since it seems he's not here right now, we can explore a bit." I said in an excited tone.

"No Gabby!"

"What, I just want to have a little look around." My voice cracked a little bit, which made me sound pathetic.

"No, we can't just go wandering inside someone's home. Besides, what if he shows up, we can't have him finding us just snooping around in his things, what will he think? That would not make a very good impression."

"Well, I just want to see what's in there." I pointed to a room with a curtain covering it, which I found to be a bedroom, maybe _his _bedroom. Faith chased after me, trying to get me to reconsider.

Meanwhile-

Erik's P.O.V.

I walked down the long path to the waters edge which led to my home. When I came up to the lake, I found that my gondola was gone.

"Ok, I know I left it here. What in the world is going on! How do you misplace a gondola!? Unless, hmm. Ok, either it grew legs and walked off, _or,_ someone is down here. Alright, I really don't want to do this, especially because of this suit, but I have no choice, I guess I'll just have to swim…." There was a dramatic pause "Or wait, Da Vinci!" I yelled (an invisible light bulb 

appeared above his head) "Ok, all I need is some wood, or crates even, yes crates. It's so crazy, it just might work." So, I found two crates (that were down there for God knows what reason) and put them on my feet. I must have looked insane, but I was desperate, and there was no one around to see anyway. So, I attempted to do the impossible,_ I,_ was going to walk on water. I soon found out that idea was completely stupid when I fell head first into the water. (Dun dun dun dunnnn.) I swam to the surface gasping for air.

"Out of all the idiotic things I could have done, I had to attempt that!" His voice echoed throughout the cavern. "I have got to stop talking to myself. "

I swam the rest of the way to my lair, muttering to myself the whole way

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Faith finally got me to go back to the main room after prying me off of the ever so comfortable bed. When we got back in there, we saw a man walking up the stairs. He was wearing all black, and a white half mask on the right side of his face, he was also dripping wet, probably do to the fact that we took his boat. I almost fainted when I realized who he was, but faith stopped me. He was muttering to himself incoherently.

"Ok, I really think he's crazy." Faith muttered in my ear

"Well, why don't you tell him that." I muttered back between my teeth

"Alright." She said "Hey, you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity right?" Faith told him. I was surprised that she even had the guts to move, none the less talk to him.

"What!" He hissed, glaring at us.

"I said, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Faith told him again

"Oh, is it!" He hissed, yet again. What is with the hissing, what is he, a snake?

"Yes, it is." Faith stated matter of factly

"_Well_," I piped in "Actually, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different result, but talking to yourself is usually a sure sign that you are insane."I told him. He seemed like he was getting agitated, something I defiantly wasn't looking forward to.

"Well, I'm guilty of both! And what in the world are you doing in my lair!" He bellowed "Don't you know who I am? I could kill you if I wanted to!"

I clasped my hands behind my back and tried to look as innocent as possible "But you wouldn't hurt a couple of young girls like us, now would you?" I said sweetly

"Quite frankly, I don't care how old you are, _or _what gender. All I care about is you being in my home, un-invited none the less!" He was looking _extremely_ upset now.

"See, I told you." Faith said, nudging me.

"Well, why don't we just explain our presence then, huh?" I said smiling and raising my eyebrows.

"Well, sure, and while you're at it, why don't you just tell what in the world you're wearing as well!" He said sarcastically.

" Well, if you insist." I began, only to be interrupted by the Phantom.

"I was being sarcastic, I really don't want to know why you're here, I just want you out!"

"Why are you yelling, we're not def!" Faith "yelled"

"Because, it's intimidating, and usually people would be running around like chickens with their heads cut off. So why aren't you? A couple of young girls like yourselves would be scarred stiff after having seen me!" He seemed to have calmed down a little bit, (at least he sounded like it) but not enough to make me terribly comfortable.

"Well, we're not just a couple of ordinary girls, we're special." Faith stated

"And what could be so special about you that you're not afraid of me. People without fear are just stupid, if you're not afraid of the things that you should be, then you could end up doing something stupid, and getting yourself hurt, or worse." He was extremely menacing, and very much in control, well, at least he might have thought he was. But it was us whom I believed had the upper hand.

"Well, we're from the future." I stated with a smirk. Faith elbowed me.

"Gabby, you weren't supposed to tell him."

"Why not? He would figure it out eventually, I was just saving us the hassle, and the questions."

"You're what?" He asked, in a tone that very much said that he didn't believe us

"You heard me, we're from the future, that's why we're wearing these clothes, and that's why we're here. We wanted to meet the legendary Phantom of the opera." I said excitedly

"Yea right!" He hissed "You're lying, there's no such thing as time travel, it's impossible."

"Not when you have a creepy old woman it's not." Faith muttered under her breath. But because of how quite it was, she was heard by both me_ and_ the Phantom.

"What creepy old woman?" He asked

"The one that sent us here, and she _was _creepy. The way she spoke, and her in general. She had a weird presence about her, and she spoke as if a she knew something we didn't, and there was _no_ way she was telling us. It was just really weird." I told him

"So why did she send you here?"

A/N: Ok, I know that the crate thing was a little bit strange, but that's what happens when you have a friend with an over active imagination. I asked her if I should have him just swim across, or what. So this is what you get. Also you may recognize the _small_ scene from freaky Friday. Well, R&R please. I really want to know what you think. I need something. Keep smiling!


	4. strange girls in the phantom's home

The strangest thing ever

Chapter 3

Strange girls in the phantom's home

Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera, that I give credit to the people who do.

"_So, why did she send you here?"_

Gabriella's P.O.V.

"Well, because we like your story." Faith told him

"What do you mean you 'like my story'?"

I began to talk really fast, which is what I usually do when I'm explaining something, especially something I'm excited about.

"Ok, so we were walking home from the Emma Theatre which is a theatre that is in our town right. And we passed this old lady who was sitting on a bench next to the side walk. She had a dog with her and we _love _animals, so we stopped and asked if we could pet it, and she let us. Then she asked her why we were walking alone and we told her that we were going home from an audition at the theatre which was the phantom of the opera, and she asked us if we liked that story, of course we told her yes. So she said that we could meet you if we like you that much, and we just thought that she was crazy, but apparently she's not, because we're here. Anyway, after she told us that we ran and then there was this bright flash of light and then, we were in the street, and let me tell you, we were freaked _out. _But, now were ok because we finally did meet you, and that's the story of why we're here, so what else do you want to know huh?" After this I was breathing heavily from the lack of air I was receiving, and he was just staring at me with a blank look like a "who in the world are these girls and what in the world did she just say" kind of look.

"Uh huh. Well, that pretty much sums it up I guess… wait..you were going to be in a play about.. me?"

"Uh,_ yea_, that's what she said isn't it." Faith said sarcastically.

"So, in the future, they have a play about me?"

"Mm hm, yep, they do. They also have movies."

"What's a movie?"

"Oh right, you don't _have _movies in this time do yooou... wait, you don't have movies, you don't have computers. Oh my gosh, what am I gonna do, I'll go crazy if I don't get to watch t.v, or check my e-mail, or get to charge my I-pod, or watch the Libera music videos a million times a day! Oh wait, that's Faith."

"Gabby, get a hold of yourself!" Faith said slapping me across the face.

"No you get a hold of yourself!" I hit Faith on the cheek.

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

The Phantom stepped in, no matter how amusing it was, he couldn't let us kill each other. Grabbing the back of our necks, he pulled us apart as we made breathy squeals.

"Oh, the pain, oh ag-o-ny!" Faith said, being very overly dramatic. Which she very much is.

"Would you quit it!" The Phantom demanded

"Sorry, we were just sort of, uh, loosing it. He he, but we're ok now he he he." Faith said nervously.

"Get out." He whispered. His patience was running thin. Not like he had much in the first place.

"Well, I was wondering if we could, uh, stay with you."I hurriedly added, "At least until we can figure out how to get home." He rubbed his temples. (Probably do to a head ache _we_ had given him) He gave an agitated sigh.

"Why should I let you stay here?"

"Because we're two young girls with no where to stay, and no one to protect us. What if someone tries to hurt us? Do you want the lives of two innocent girls on your conscience, and the fact that you didn't help them when you had a chance?" I told him, trying really hard to make him let us stay.

"You know, the guilt trip doesn't work on me."

"Well how about this." Faith and I dropped to our knees and began to beg "Please, please let us stay! We won't be any trouble at all. We'll stay out of your way, and do what ever you tell us to, please!"

"Hmm. "He seemed to be thinking. Maybe we had a chance. "Fine, you can stay."

"Yes!" We began to jump around happily

"But." He interrupted, us stopping our joyous rampaging, "You must not cause any trouble at all. Stay out of my way, and do not get into anything, alright."

"Yes sir." I saluted. There was an awkward silence as we just stood there staring at him like we were waiting for something.

"What?" It seemed our gaze was making him uncomfortable.

"Well, aren't you going to show us around? If we're going to live here, then we need to know where everything is. Like: Where do we sleep, where's the kitchen, and can we play the piano?" I asked him.

"And the guitar." Faith added.

Sigh. "Follow me. And no, you cannot touch the piano, or the guitar."

"Why not?" Faith asked with a whine

"Because, it's mine, and I do not want you breaking it."

"Break it! We would never break it! At least I wouldn't, I would take care of it the same way I take care of mine." I told him.

"Wait." He turned to face me. "You play?"

"Yep. I was highest in my class. And it was an advanced class."

"Really? Show me."He began to walk over to the piano, motioning for me to follow.

"Wait, first I want to know where the room and kitchen are."

"Fine." He walked toward a room covered by a curtain. "This is the room you will be staying in." He announced, the room had one big bed in it, I guess we would have to share. "Now, I will show you to the kitchen, follow me." He led us through a hallway with doors on both sides. He opened one of the doors at the end of the hall. "And this is the kitchen." Make yourselves at home. But not literally. Ok, now let's go to the piano, shall we?"

"But I'm tired, I don't _feel_ like playing right now." I whined. He shot around, eyes ablaze.

"What do you mean you don't feel like playing!? You told me that if I showed the room and kitchen, you would show me how well you can play! After all that bragging you did, I would 

think you would at least play something! Besides, how is it even possible to not _feel_ like playing, that's preposterous!"

"Wow, I didn't know it would be that big of a deal. I'm just tired, I'd think you would just let me sleep." What was wrong with this guy, doesn't he care about my beauty sleep?

"Fine, go have your sleep, I'm leaving!" Wow, he's acting like a child having a tantrum, well, I might as well just give him what he wants, just one song, then I get that wonderfully comfortable bed.

"Wait." He stopped, but didn't turn. I sighed. "Fine, I'll play one song, but that's it." He turned and gave a small nod.

"Great, but first, I must change, if I stay in these wet clothes any longer I'll catch a cold." With that he left to his room. Once he was out of ear shot, or so I thought, I turned to Faith and gave her a soft sigh.

"Why does he have to be so difficult?" I whispered. "Does he not care about anyone?"

"Well, he cared about Christine, and she left him. Maybe he just doesn't know how to care about anyone else." Faith told me with a somewhat melancholy tone to her voice.

"Yea, your right. Maybe he just needs to be shown how to care, _and_ how to have a bit of fun." I said mischievously.

"Wait, I know that look. What are you thinking Gabby?"

"I'm thinking, life's about to get a whole lot more interesting for monsieur Phantom." I laughed silently, like I was up to something, which I most definitely was.

The Phantom came out clean and dry, and motioned for us to follow him.

"Ok, wait." I said holding up a hand.

"What now!?" He said, obviously agitated. That seems to happen a lot.

"First, what's your name?"

"What?"

"I _said_, what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Well, we can't very well call you phantom all the time, now can we?" Faith said

He didn't say anything for a little bit, but finally answered.

"Erik…my name is Erik." He said distantly as if he hadn't heard it in a long time.

"Erik." I said, trying it out. Of course, I already knew his name, but I just wanted to be sure. "Nice name."

"Well, now that you know my name, may I acquire as what your names are?"

"I'm Faith." She said boldly standing up straight and holding her chin high.

"And I'm Gabriella." I told him sweetly with a smile.

"Alright then, now that we have been properly acquainted, I would very much like to see just how talented you are mademoiselle Gabriella."

"Alright, alright. Don't rush me." I told him teasingly.

We followed Erik to his music room where a beautiful grand piano sat in the middle, calling to me.

"Wow." I whispered, just the beauty of it took my breath away.

A/N: Ok, this is the fourth chapter, and I still don't have many reviews. Do you not like my story or something? Well, if there are things that you think I should change, then please, I would very much like to hear your opinion. Well, R&R. Smile

P.S. I will be leaving on the 27th for a trip with my family, so this might be the last chapter for a little while, for those of you who care. ; p


	5. I the musical genius

The strangest thing ever

Chapter 4

I, a musical genius

Hi, I'm back! My trip was totally awesome, I got to drive my Uncles speed boat, and we saved a baby deer, it was wonderful! Ok, lets get back on track. Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the opera, only my characters. R&R please! Smile

"_Wow." I whispered. Just the beauty of it took my breath away._

Erik's point of view

I lead the strange girls into my music room where I had a grand piano sitting in the middle and my other instruments in stands all around. Gabriella seemed to only notice the piano. "Wow." I heard her say quietly. Apparently she was impressed.

"Alright, have a seat." I told Gabriella before I noticed that she had already made herself quite at home on the bench.

"I am sitting." She said, sounding kind of confused at why I had just told her to.

"Oh, you move faster than I thought you could."

"Yep that's me, speedy Gonzalez." She said cheerfully.

"Who?"

"Never mind. Now lets get down to business, what would you have me play?"

"What do you know how to play?"

"Well, I can play Beethoven, Bach, well, those are my favorites at least."

"Either one will do fine." I told her with a shrug. I took a seat in one of the chairs while Faith seemed content to stand.

"Beethoven it is." She said enthusiastically.

"Wait." She paused with her fingers just above the keys staring at me with an odd look on her face.

"What song will you be playing?"

"My favorite of course, Fur Elise." She said this as if it were obvious.

"Alright then, play."

"Uh, I was just about to do that before I was so rudely interrupted." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. I gave her a dangerous look, one that told her I did appreciate her sarcasm. She recoiled quickly making a face that said she knew she was caught in position she did not want to be in.

"Just kidding." She told me with a huge fake smile.

"Just play." I told her firmly

"Yes sir." She said quickly turning around. And what I heard next had to be the most beautiful version of Fur Elise I have ever heard. Her delicate fingers moved effortlessly over the white and black keys, bringing an almost angelic sound out of the piano of which had only played dark music. I did not know it could sound that way. What am I saying, it's only Fur Elise, a simple song, anyone could play it if they practiced…but no, this was much more than just a mere simple song, this was music, beautiful wonderful music. The notes and cords echoing throughout the cavern, rising and falling with every key she played. This sounded as if it were being sung, but not with words. It's hard to explain, it's one of those things that cannot be explained, but that you have to experience for yourself to fully understand the wonder and beauty and the magic of it. When she was done, she ended it so softly and beautifully that I was almost sad to hear the music stop. I was so deep in my thoughts that I almost did hear Gabriella's voice break the silence.

"So, what did you think?" Gabriella asked with a look on her face that seemed to say that my opinion really counted. All I could do was stare at her, I was speechless.

Her face turned to one which almost resembled horror, she looked as if she might cry "You hated it." She said trying to suppress her tears.

"No, I loved it." I whispered

Sniff "You did?" She said wiping her eyes.

"Yes, of course I did, it was beautiful."

"It was only Fur Elise." She told me modestly, shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head.

"It may have been just Fur Elise, but you made it much more. This is the first time I have ever said anything like this to anyone before, but, I think that you may be a musical genius, like I am." I told her warily.

She stood proudly putting her hands on her hips and holding her head high. "Yes, I, a musical genius, who would of thought." She said, pondering her new title.

"Hey, she's not the only musical genius here bub." Faith said indignantly.

"Well can you play?"

"Do you have a guitar?"

"Of course, it's over by the music stands." She left to get the guitar with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She seems to like that instrument, this is going to be good, maybe.

"Alright, watch and learn." She said teasingly.

"Wait." I said, holding up my hand.

"What?" She asked

"What is it with you girls wanting to play something without telling me what it is?"

"Oh, well, I'm going to play Low C by Erick Turnbull."

"Erick Turnbull? I've never heard of him."

"Well, that's because he exists in the future. But, I thought that you would like his music, it's awesome, and he has the same name as you, I thought that was cool." She said with a big smile.

"Ok, play." She began to play a very interesting very good guitar piece. She, like her sister, is also very talented when it comes to playing music. I guess it must be a natural talent that runs in their family or something, seeing that they are both equally gifted. Her fingers moved like lightning up and down the strings, sliding and holding and making music. These girls are probably the most talented I have ever seen at there ages, it's unbelievable. Just as when her sisters playing came to it's crescendo, I also felt sad that it was ending. When it stopped, she looked at me with the same look that her sister did. Wow, they must be related.

"So, what did you think?" She asked me in a childish voice, smiling wide and beaming, just as a child would when they have done there parents proud.

"It was magnificent." I told her.

"He, thank you." She said while giggling.

"You are both very talented, and have impressed me. That does not happen often."

"Really? Wow, I feel special now." Gabriella said.

"Well, you should, you're wonderful."

"Oh, stop it you're embarrassing me." I smiled, it felt good to smile.

"So, the only person who really ever impressed you was Christine right?" Faith asked. My smile quickly faded, as did Gabriella's as she gave Faith a warning look.

"How do you know about her!?" I demanded. Faith jumped up and backed away.

"I said how you know about her!?" My temper was almost at full swing as I trudged toward the young girl. Gabriella ran for her sister, blocking my path.

"We know because we know about you, we know everything about you and that's only one of the things. Please, she didn't mean anything by it, she was just asking a question." Gabriella was pleading with me to not harm her sister.

"I do not like people talking about that!" My voice was echoing through the cavern, and Gabriella flinched when I spoke. She was trying to be brave, but how could anyone as small as her be so brave around me?

"Please, she won't do it again, I promise."

"Oh, I know she wont." I pushed Gabriella aside and grabbed Faith pulling her toward a room with a door, I intended on locking her up in there, that way she couldn't talk.

"You need to control your temper, why do you think Christine left you?" I heard Gabriella yell. I let go of Faith and walked toward Gabriella.

"She left me because I'm a monster!" I screamed in her face.

"No, she left because you can't control your emotions." She was talking soft and sensible " You're always up and down all the time, no one can ever read you, you're like a one man circus. If you could just calm down once in a while, people may actually want to be around you."

"No one will ever want to be around me, I'm a monster."

"Woe is me, cry me a river build a bridge and get over it. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, back where we come from there are plenty of people who are like you, deformed. There was one girl who was born without skin, you could see her muscle, but people got over the shock and loved her for who she was. Just be thankful you're not in pain. There are people out there who have it 

a lot worse than you, so why should you act like this when they have accepted the way God made them. Everyone is here for a purpose, God intended them to do things in this world that only they can do, he did that for you too." I heard Faith say from behind me. I turned to her.

"Wow, no one has ever dared talk to me like that before."

"Oh yeah, I can be deep."

"But you have made one mistake in that, God does not love me, not with what I have done."

"It doesn't matter what you have done, nothing is to big to forgive, not even murder." Gabriella said.

"But how can he forgive me for killing?"

"Well, first you must ask for forgiveness, and forgive yourself. Then you must never do it again." Faith told me.

"Can you do that, Erik?" Gabriella asked me

A/N: Ok, now is the time that you review and tell me what you think. And tell me what else I should do, or what should be in the next chapter. Much love to you all! SMILE!


	6. Learning how to forgive and forget

The strangest thing ever

Chapter:6

Learning how to forgive and forget

Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the opera, only my characters, and my ideas.

Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions, and thank you ravenblaque, I think that I will use your suggestion. Thank you all so much for supporting me, and remember, suggestions are much welcomed. And, Medowlark's songs, you are right, Erik does sound like a teenager, but seeing that I am a teen my self, I can't help but right that way. I need help from all my viewers, I need to know how he would talk and act. I always right my stories like this, and someone like Erik always comes out sounding like a whiney teen. So, help me.

Faith's POV

I was extremely freaked out, thinking that this crazy man was going to lock me up for the remainder of my life. Why do I always say stupid things like that, I should have known that Christine would be a sore spot for him, but no, I had to open my big mouth and make him mad. I was happy when Gabby spoke up, it seems that what she said really hit something in Erik, which was good, seeing that he stopped. Anyway, after she asked him if he could forgive him self for what he had done, he stood there for a moment, pondering her words, and then gave a small nod and left for his room, not saying another word.

"What do you think he's going to do?" I asked Gabby.

"I don't know, but I want to ask him something."

"Gabby, you don't want to make him anymore upset than he is."

"I'm not, I just want to ask him a simple question."

"Fine, it's your funeral." She gave me a weird look, than went to ask Erik her question.

Gabriella's POV

I hesitated when I approached his room, but finally got up the courage to enter. I pulled back the heavy curtain to find him sitting on the swan bed, head in hands.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, he jumped at the sudden sound of my voice, not _to_ noticeably. I thought that he would of heard me coming though.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked me calmly, it looked like he had been crying a little, wow, never thought I'd see that.

"I wanted to ask you something, are you alright, have you been crying?" I asked him, not knowing what had upset him.

"No, I'm fine." He told me with a touch of pride.

"You're not a good liar, especially since your eyes are red and wet." I told him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"It's just, I haven't thought of Christine in a long time, and I didn't want to. Thinking of her brings back a lot of painful memories, ones I do not want to remember. I gave her my heart, my all, and she stomped all over it, like it didn't even matter. To her, I'm nothing more than a monster." I stood there and listened to what he had to say, he needed that. I am surprised that he would open up to me like that though.

"You know, giving a person your all, isn't really the way to do it, you shouldn't make them the center of your life, that can only lead to heart break, which is where it lead you. She may not have loved you, and that's ok, but that only means that she wasn't the one for you. There is someone out there for you though."

"How do you know?"

"Because, there's someone for everyone, even you. Someone that will be able to see past your face, and see the man beneath."

"Wait, how do you know about my face?" He asked me in a suspicious tone.

"Well why else would you wear a mask?" He looked at me suspiciously "And, I know practically everything about you, remember?"

"So, you know I'm a monster."

"Erik, I don't judge people for how they look, or what they've done, they can do that themselves. I can see the person behind the monster, no matter what they look like, nothing bothers me. I have seen so many things, so many people that are 'different', and I love them just the same. It's not up to me to judge, that to God to do, but it is up to me to love those that God put on this earth, that includes you."

"God didn't make me, I'm the devils child."

"Only if you want to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, every one has been the devils child at one point or another, that only means that you haven't chosen to be God's child yet, it's a choice you have to make. I made my choice a while ago, when will you make yours?"

"I don't know about that."

"Look, the devil only has as much power as you give him, he can't do anything you don't let him do. He may tempt you to do something, but it's up to you whether or not you carry it out. "

"What are you, a preacher?" He asked me sarcastically.

"Sorry, I don't mean to preach at you, I'm just telling you the truth."

He sighed a deep heavy sigh. "You had a question for me."

"Oh yea, I wanted to know if it would be alright if Faith and I could go up and see the Opera house."

"Well, I would have to escort you up there, just so you don't get caught in a trap."

"We wont, we got down here by ourselves."

"Fine, but if you do get caught, don't expect me to save you." He told me flatly.

"Thank you." I said excitedly. He gave me a wave of his hand and I was on my way. I left the room and went over to tell Faith the good news.

"Faith! We can go up to the opera house, Erik said we could!" I told her while jumping around wildly.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to sleep."

"Well, I did, but now I want to explore. So, are you coming?"

"Duh." So we got the boat and started paddling to the other side. When we got there we tied the boat up and started our journey down the dark hallway. We eventually came up to a two way mirror that lead into a room.

"Wow, awesome!" Faith whispered in my ear.

"You said it, this is great. I wander whose room this is." It didn't take long to find out, for we soon saw the door open and a girl walk inside. She was very thin with long, curly, brown hair and fair skin. It could only be one person.

"Christine Daae." I whispered unbelievably.

"What's she doing here? I thought she married Raoul." Faith said.

"Yea, but if she did, than she wouldn't be here. Maybe she didn't marry him, and she stayed here because of it." I said while trying to make sense of this.

"But, then where did she go after the opera house burnt down?" Faith asked

"Wait, I had an epiphany."

"What?"

"The opera house burnt down, but were in it and it seems to be as beautiful as ever. Which means that it was rebuilt."

"Uh, yeah, that's what it means Gabby."

"No, I mean, it must have taken a while for them to fix it, so it's probably been a few years since it happened. I wander if Christine thinks that Erik is dead, and why didn't she marry Raoul?" I was having some more haunting thoughts lingering in my mind.

"Maybe she loves Erik."

"Maybe. Let's find out shall we?" I was about to open the mirror when Faith pulled me back, _again_. "Come on Faith you're gonna pull my arm out of socket."

"What's the matter with you? She doesn't know who we are, if we just show up through the mirror, we could give her a heart attack!" She whispered harshly at me.

"Please Faith, she's much to young to have a heart attack."

"Gabby, for once, could please act like you have a brain?"

A/N: Sorry for cliffy, and the long wait. I have had a lot to do lately, and the cliffys are just fun. (snickers to self) Ok, should they go into Christine's room and talk to her or find another way out? What should have happened with Christine and Raoul, and what will happen with Erik. Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen. Review Smile!


	7. Exploration and Fascination

The strangest thing ever

Chapter: 7

Exploration and fascination

Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the opera, if I did I wouldn't be writing for fan fiction, and I might be rich.

Hello wonderful people of the fan fic world! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, my life has been so busy, and I was writing this chapter a while ago, but it got deleted from my computer. Anyway, hope you like this chapter; I'm going to try to get back in the swing of things, and write more chapters to supply all of your reading needs. Just tell me what you want to see, and I'll try to make it happen. Well, enough of my rambling, on to chapter 7. ^_^ Smile!

Recap- _"Gabby, for once, could you please act like you have a brain?"_

Gabby's POV

"Ow, that hurt, kind of." I said sarcastically as I looked over my shoulder to see my little sis glaring at me like I had just done something unbelievable. "What, I'm not the one who just implied that her sister is stupid." I whispered slightly harsher than I expected.

"I didn't mean that you're stupid, just that you act like it some times." She said shrugging her shoulders and raising her eye brows.

"What?" I ask in false hurt with my hand to my chest and fake crying, over all being very dramatic. "You think I act stupid? I am appalled." I told her jokingly.

"Oh come on Gabby." Faith said, annoyed as she yanked me back down the dark hall.

"Ow, what did I say about pulling my arm out of its socket!" I said on the verge of yelling at her.

"Shh, be quite, do want everyone to know we're here?" She asked me.

"Well, I wouldn't be so loud if you would loosen your death grip on my arm!" I said angrily.

"Fine." She said as she let go of me "Let's just find a way out." She offered calmly, hands up in silent defeat. I nodded then looked around; pondering over how we would make our escape from this cold dark place Erik would like to call a "tunnel", even though it was. My eyes scanned the walls then came over something interesting. I walked over to the wall, and studied the torch holder; it looked slightly different from the rest, a difference which could only be noticed if you had my unbelievable skills. I called Faith over.

"What? Did you find something?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know yet." I told her as I continued to look at the holder. After getting bored with that I reached up and pulled on it firmly. It moved under my grip and soon a part of the wall opened up. "Hey look, I found something!" I told Faith excitedly.

"No kidding." She said sarcastically.

"Hey show a little gratitude would you, I found a way out didn't I?" She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Ok fine, yes you did, I just wish I had done it."

"Oh, so you're jealous." I said crossing my arms and looking very smug.

"No, I'm not jealous." She said not too convincingly.

"Ok fine, let's just get out of here." I said throwing my hands up and walking quietly out. As soon as we exited the door closed silently behind us. "Now we just have to figure out a way to get back in there."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Faith said plainly. "Now, we're of to explore the opera, the wonderful Paris opera." Faith sang quietly while nudging me with her elbow.

"Ok, don't do that, and let's go." I said pointing forward. Faith trekked on slowly while I bounced behind her clapping my hands excitedly.

"Gabby, be quiet, we don't want to get caught." Faith whispered.

"I can't help it, I'm just so excited. I said clapping my hands some more as I came to walk beside her.

"What are you five?" Faith asked teasingly.

"No, I'm sixteen, but thanks for asking." I said seriously. Faith smacked her hand to her forehead. "What, asking questions makes you smarter, so I guess that makes you pretty smart, because you ask a lot of questions." I continued to ramble on as Faith kept her hand in place. After a minute or two Faith slapped her hand over my mouth to silence my obviously obnoxious ramblings.

"Shh, I think I here something." She whispered. I listened carefully before I too began to things, not in the crazy sort of way.

"It sounds like two men." I managed to get out after prying Faith's hand from my face.

"No duh Gabby, because girls don't have deep voices." She said as if I were five.

"Exactly." I said flatly as I bit my lower lip, Faith just rolled her eyes. The voices and foot steps began to get louder and closer.

"Quick, hide." Faith said as she dove underneath a table with a table cloth over it. I made way for the other table not for from Faith's. I was almost there when I tripped over something, it might have just been my own feet, I do that a lot. I Screamed loudly then made a huge thud as I collided with the floor. Faith stuck her head out of her hiding place and bit her knuckle. She soon came over to assist me, but it was too late. As soon as she reached me, so did the source of the voices. They all came to meet with a thoroughly embarrassed, jumbled mess of Gabby. I looked up with a light red blushed across my face.

"How humiliating." I managed out then smiled broadly. Faith just shook her head in disappointment.

"Who are you?" One the men asked me as the other helped me up off the floor.

"Well, that depends, who are you may I ask?" I said sweetly.

"Uh, well I am Andre, and this is my partner Firmin. We are the owners of this Opera House." He told me.

"Really?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows. "Didn't you own the Opera House before it burnt down?" I asked him inquisitively.

"Uh, yes we did, and we still do. Now that that horrid Opera Ghost is gone, we now have a chance to run this Opera House how we want to run it." Firmin said.

"Oh, so you had it rebuilt?" Faith asked them.

"Uh, well our Patron had it rebuilt." Andre told us.

"You mean Raoul Dechangy?" I asked.

"Yes, our lead singer Christine Daae asked him to do it, they were engaged, and he said he would do anything for her." Firmin said. I guess there taking turns.

"Oh, what do you mean they were engaged, did they get married?" Faith asked. I guess were taking turns too.

"Uh, no. Mademoiselle Daae broke off the engagement shortly after, but no one knows why. He still finished the Opera House for her, and he is still our Patron." Andre said.

"Wow, interesting." I said while pondering this newly found information. " Uh, where is Mademoiselle Daae?" I asked.

"Why do you ask? And why are you here, I've never seen you before." Andre asked. Turns are over.

A/N: Ok, I know this as kinda short, but I'll work on my length next time. And it's not quite as funny as they usually are, which I really like about my stories, I like to make people laugh. Anyway, R&R, hope to here from you soon. Flames will be met with a fire extinguisher. ^_^ smile!


	8. Sob stories

The strangest thing ever

Chapter: 8

Sob stories

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the opera or any of the characters which reside in that particular story. I own only the characters which have come from my ingenious mind. Which, for those of you who don't know, they are the ones who are not in the original stories. ^_^ Just thought I'd explain that to you.

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I have not updated for way to long, I've just been soooo busy, it's insane. Anyway, please read & review, because I really want to have some more ideas for this story so that it can progress and be over all totally amazing! So, if you have any ideas, just review and tell me what they are. Well, enough of me, on with the story!

Faith's POV

Oh no, they want to know why we're here, we can't ell them the truth, they'll think we're insane! All though I have to say that we pretty much are, or least Gabby is. Anyway, that's beside the point, the point is that we can't tell them the truth, and I'm not good at making stuff up, I crack under pressure, at least this kind of pressure. Oh no, what are we going to do?! Wait, am talking to my self in my head? Well, that's a first, for me at least. I bet Gabby does that all the time, I wouldn't be surprised. Great, I'm still doing it. Grrr, I think Erik's rubbing some of his insanity off on me, and we haven't even been here a whole day yet!

Gabby's POV

I was staring at Faith, and she was staring into space, and the managers were staring at both of us. Faith must be thinking about this whole ordeal, she's not very good at things like this, being under all this pressure when we know that we can't tell them what's really going on. Hmm, so what can I come up with really fast that's believable?

"Well, we're waiting for an answer young ladies." Said Firmin. I was pulled out of my thoughts at the sudden sound, I saw Faith jump. Wow, is he always this uptight? I have to think fast, what am going to say? I know!

"Oh, it's horrible!" I broke down with the best fake cry I have ever done, which means it was great. Both Andre and Firmin were obviously startled by my sudden out burst.

"Uh, what is so horrible dear child?" Asked Andre tentatively. I like him, he's nice. I glanced at Faith and she was staring at me, I knew what she was thinking. "What the French toast are you doing?" I could here her say it. I looked back at the managers and continued my sad, strange little story.

"Well, you see good sirs. My sister and I are lost, and we have absolutely no idea where to go. We don't have a place to stay, we don't have any money, and we don't have anyone who can save us from our misery!" I sobbed pathetically, grasping Andre's shirt and leaning my head on his chest as if I were in some dramatic soap opera.

"There, there dear child, it's going to be alright." He said as he patted my back in a soothing manner as if I were a lost child, which of course in his mind, I was. "You can stay here, we will give you everything you need right here."

"Really?" I sniffed "Oh, that would be just wonderful, simply marvelous, you are too kind sir." I said sweetly, wiping away my fake tears from my flushed face.

"Why is she not as upset as you are?" Firmin asked, pointing to my dumb struck little sister.

"Oh, well you see, she is just so upset about this whole ordeal, that she is completely speechless. She has no more tears left to cry, but I have tons more that I can spare for this horrible mishap, seeing as I have tried to be strong for my sweet little sister, and I have shed hardly any tears, but now I find I can hold them back no longer! I must let them fall freely or I fear I may go mad from my unshed tears, they will drive me to the edge of insanity and I will no longer be able to be strong for my dear sister. I also fear that if they do cause me to lose my wits, then there will be no going back, I will be known as a madwoman for the rest of my life!" I wailed. Wow, it's a good thing I watch so much t.v. and movies, I could go on like this for ever.

"Oh, you poor girls. Don't you worry, I will take care of everything, you just leave it all up to me. You will no longer have to fear, you will be safe now as long as I have anything to say about it, and you can feel free to cry when ever you feel like it dear girl. You don't have to be strong anymore, I will be here for you both." 'Andre was so buying into this, oh this is so awesome!' I thought. I just feel bad for lying to such a great guy, but drastic times call for drastic measures. I would do what needs to be done.

"Yes, I am so sorry for you inconvenience, I really am, but may I ask why you are in this opera house?" Firmin asked. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"Well, we both love music so much, it's very comforting. So we came somewhere that the most comforting thing for us when we're alone, is never in short supply." I told him, still crying. Yep that'll do.

"Oh, well…." Andre cut him off.

"Oh would you stop bothering them, they have been through quite enough without you bombarding them with all of these questions." Yippy for Andre, way to tell him! "Now, why don't you both come with us and we will see about where you will be staying." Aww, he is so nice.

Sniff " Ok." Andre took my arm gently and took Faith's as well, lugging her along while she attempted to clear her mind after I completely blew it out of her head. We followed Andre and Firmin through the Opera house until we came to a door, which Andre opened and motioned for us to enter. We went in, followed by both managers and sat down in the chairs sitting in front of the desk which Andre sat at, Firmin sat in a chair close by.

"So, what are your names?" Andre asked us.

"Well, I'm…" Faith cut me off.

"She, is Gabriella, and I am Faith. As Gabby told you, we have been through some very tough times. And I just want to thank you for taking us in like this, we have done nothing to deserve such wonderful treatment, and yet you are willing to help two girls whom you don't even know. It is a very kind thing you are doing sir." Faith said. And I thought she wasn't good at these kinds of things. That was awesome, she was so believable.

Faith looked over at me and I looked at her with a proud look on my face. I winked at her and she smiled. Thankfully the mangers didn't seem to notice this exchange of odd behavior between us. Andre opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and a woman walked in. We all looked at her and she stared at my sister and I, she ten looked at the managers with a questioning look on her face. She was lovely, with lines carved into her face which I like to think as a sign of wisdom. Her hair was graying and she had tired looking eyes, but still through all that, she _was_ lovely.

"Who are these girls?" She asked motioning to faith and I. We exchanged glances with each other, than with the managers, and then looked back at the woman.

"Oh, Madame Giry! " He said standing from his desk then going to stand by her. 'Oh my gosh, that's Madame Giry, I can't believe it' I thought to myself. "This is Gabriella and Faith, they have no place to stay and I have told them that they can stay here. I was about to send for you, I wanted to ask you where you think would be the best place for them to stay. Perhaps the dormitories." He said to Madame Giry. She had a quizzical look on her face, like she wasn't sure.

"Well, do they dance?" she asked Andre.

"Us, dance?! Uh, well I don't about Faith, but I have two left feet. I couldn't dance to save my life, and if it came down to that, I'd most certainly die!" I exclaimed, standing from my seat and throwing my hands up dramatically. Faith was looking between me and the two standing in front of us.

"Well then, what can you do?" Asked Andre. "I know I said you could stay, but I did think that you would have some talent."

"Yes, you will have to earn your keep I suppose." Said Madame Giry. " Or if you have no talent, perhaps you could be in house keeping."

"NO!" Faith and I said in unison, putting our hands in front of us as if to stop some invisible object from hitting us.

"Ok, then what are your talents?" Madame Giry asked us, crossing her arms over her chest, waiting for our reply.

"Well." I glanced at Faith. "I play piano."

"We already have a pianist." Giry said flatly.

"I play guitar." Faith added.

"We have guitarists as well." Giry said, again, flatly.

"I play clarinet." I said quickly as I could, as if I were trying to beat someone at the offer.

"Hmm, we could use another clarinetist, one of our most important and talented has quit." Giry said, thinking for a moment. "Yes, that will do." I smiled, I like playing the clarinet, it's fun. "And for you?" She looked at Faith.

"I play violin."

"We have plenty."

"Harp?"

"Plenty."

"Anything with strings?"

"We have enough stringed instruments. Do you do anything else?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Faith sings!" I blurted out. Faith looked over at me, as if she couldn't believe that I would do such a thing, like I had betrayed her.

"You do?" Andre asked her, almost in disbelief.

"Yes, she does."I said nudging her with my elbow.

"Well, then sing something for us." Said Firmin, coming around to stand next to Andre and Madame Giry.

" I don't know…"

"It's ok, don't be frightened." Said Andre.

Faith sighed. "But what do I sing?" She asked.

"Anything you like." Added Madame Giry.

"Sing 'Nella Fantasia' " I whispered in Faiths ear.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nella Fantasia. You're great at that, just do it." I told her.

Faith took a deep breath, and then began Chloe Agnew's version of 'Nella Fantasia'

Nella fantasia io vedo un mondo giusto,  
Li tutti vivono in pace e in onesta.  
Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,  
Come le nuvole che volano,  
Pien' d'umanita in fondo all'anima.

Nella fantasia esiste un vento caldo,  
Che soffia sulle citta, come amico.  
Io sogno d'anime che sono sempre libere,  
Come le nuvole che volano,  
Pien' d'umanita in fondo all'anima.

Firmin, Andre, and Madame Giry, were all in astonishment. They had no idea that such a young girl only 14 years of age, could with such a beautiful voice, and hit such high notes. There was silence, and I knew exactly what that silence meant, (along with the looks on there faces), she was a shoe in for a great place in this opera. I doubt they would have in with the chorus girls. This was so awesome!

A/N: Hello wonderful people of phan phiction world, as I said before, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I hope that you will forgive me. ^_^ Please! I'll give you a phantom cookie. So, what did you think of this chapter, was great?! Well, let's find out. Oh, I'm going to be bringing someone else into this story within the next few chapters, possibly even the next one, not sure yet, and she's going to be so awesome, and so unexpected, I think. Anyway, R&R!

P.S. My little sister is only 14, and she has a totally awesome voice, she tried that part from the part of the phantom of the opera song from the 2004 musical, when Christine goes really high at the end, and she did it, and it sounded awesome! You would be so proud of her if you had heard it. Well, tootles.

Flames will be met with a fire extinguisher. ^_^ Smile!

Oh yeah, look up chloe agnew on youtube, she's awesome, she's part of the Celtic women, and they're all awesome.


	9. An unexpected visit

The strangest thing ever

Chapter: 9

An unexpected visit

Disclaimer: I don't own the phantom of the opera or any of the character in it. Only my characters and this version of this idea.

Hey sorry for not updating for a while, been really busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R. ^_^

Angel's POV

I was walking to Gabby and Faith's house because I heard there mom was making something good, and I was planning on staying over. They should have been back from auditions for the phantom play at the theatre. I wish I could audition, but I'm too afraid that they would cast me as the phantom, maybe so they could save on stage makeup or just because I fit the part. The only problem is that I'm a girl, and I can't play the part of a guy. Anyway, I came up to my best friend's house and rang the door bell. Faith and gabby are the only friends that truly make me feel comfortable. They don't judge me or anything because of how I look, and actually, after I found out how much they loved the phantom story, I guessed that they didn't care one bit. I wish I could meet the phantom, or someone like him, just so that I could have someone who truly understands. My parents are very supportive of me, and they love me more than anything, I know they do. But I'm different, and all the love in the world couldn't make me blind to that fact, the whole left side of my face, neck, the top part of my arm and chest are deformed, it looks like I've been burned by hot oil, but I was born this way. It's not like I hate being me; in fact I'm reminded every day of how great my life really is. I love being me, I love my family, my friends, my school, my town, everything that _is_ me. I wouldn't trade my life for anything.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Gabby's mom opened the door.

"Oh hi Angel, how are you sweetie?" She asked in her sugar sweet voice. I love how nice she is, I know where her girls get it from. I entered the house shedding my jacket and tossing it in the direction of the coat rack hoping it would grasp a hook. It fell to the ground with the sound of metal buttons scraping wood flooring. I frowned at my horrific aim, slouching forward with my arms hanging in front of me. I remembered the question previously asked and I stood up straight and addressed my host. I took a deep breath and perked up.

"I'm great!" I said stretching my arms upward and arching my back.

"You're not going to leave that there are you?" Mrs. Anna asked pointing toward the carelessly discarded jacket. I slumped forward again with a frown.

"No maam." I went over and picked up my jacket, placing it in it's rightful place. "Hey, have Gabby and faith gotten back yet?" I asked curiously.

"No, I thought they went to pick you up. I figured they wouldn't want you to walk alone, so they headed over to your house. I was wandering why they were taking so long, that's the only thing I could come up with, and they wouldn't do anything else." She had a worried look on her face.

"I'll call Gabby." I stated pointing my finger in the air as if I had gotten the point or something. Although I don't think she was really trying to hint to anything. I pulled out my cell phone and selected her number I had saved. The ring tone came on and I took that for a good sign. Maybe they were side tracked or something.

-----------------------------------

_Back to the past_

Gabby's POV

Faith and I were being shown around the opera house so that we wouldn't get lost on our way to rehearsal. (Or anywhere else.)

"This is so cool." Faith said as we stood on the stage looking out into the red sea of velvet seats. It was breath taking.

"This is where you will be playing when we perform operas." Firmin said to me as he pointed down into the instruments…. What's that word? Well, down where the instrumentalists sit when they play. My eyes sparkled.

"Wow, I've always wanted to sit in one of those and play so everyone could hear." I said in a dreamy voice with my hands over my heart.

"And you my dear." Andre said to Faith, "Will be up here." He spread his arms out and turned so that he swept the whole stage for emphasis. Faith lit up and brought her hands to her chest and smiled. As we were marveling over our new job sights, Fur Elise by Ludwig Van Beethoven filled the air in a digital sounding way. Andre's arms fell slowly by his sides as everyone looked around attempting to discern the origin of the music.

"Where is that music coming from?" Firmin asked. After wondering myself where it was coming from, it finally hit me that I had set that as my ring tone. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and flipped it open.

"Angel." I whispered as I stared at the glowing screen, bewildered as to how I was even getting reception. I looked up from my phone and smiled. "I'll, just be a moment." I announced to the confused adults before Grabbing Faith's arm and dragging her with me behind the curtain.

"Who is it?" Faith asked me as we walked back stage.

"It's Angel." I said.

"Oh, cool. But how is that even working?" She asked pointing to the phone.

"No idea." I shrugged. I tucked my hair behind my ear and answered.

"Pizza hut may I take your order?"

"Oh, good you're there. Where are you? Your mom and I are kinda freakin out; you should have been home by now." Angel scolded.

"Wow, are you my best friend or my big sister… or my mom? Wow, you're good at that." I was shocked at how well she had portrayed a motherly figure.

"Right now, I'm not too sure; I'm too worried to think about what my title is Gabby, why aren't you back yet? You're mom thought you came to pick me up, but when I showed up on your door step, she started to get a bit worried. So tell me, where are you?"

"Uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She stated flatly.

"Ok. We're…" The line went dead. "Angel? Angel, are you there?"

"What happened?" Faith asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know."

Ahhhhh

We heard a scream out on the stage. We ran to see what happened, and when we got there, we were in for a surprise.

-----------------------

Angel's POV

Gabby was really worrying me, what game was she playing? She's my best friend, and she thought I wouldn't believe her about where she was. Well, I was up for the challenge.

"Try me." I said, ready to completely believe the situation that they had gotten themselves into, but nothing could have prepared me for what the answer truly was. After saying that, there was a bright light that appeared in front of me. I almost dropped my phone. After a second of staring with utter shock, I felt myself get jerked into the bright light, I was going pretty fast, and I didn't want to know what was at the end of this tunnel of light, because I was afraid that I would be thrown way to hard against its surface. I saw the end, and I braced myself. It wasn't as bad as I thought would be, but still, I hit a wooden surface with a loud thud and a scream, (actually it was more like a squeal) which echoed throughout what sounded to be a very big room. When I looked up, I discovered I was right, I was in a theatre, a very big one at that. I heard a man scream, (and it was a rather high pitched one too) but when I looked at it's source, I was met with one shocked face, and two horrified faces, and shortly after, two stunned.

------------------------

Gabby's POV

After we got back to the stage, we saw Angel sprawled out on the floor, as if she had just been tossed out of some building that she had caused trouble in. Actually, it was a bit of a funny sight. She was wearing blue jeans and a turquoise tank top, with black and green nike tennis shoes. She had long sandy blond hair that reached down to her hips, and all the hair, was all over the place. When she looked up most of her hair was in her face, but with one swift movement she flung it back to its rightful place, cascading down her back. Angle's pretty thin, but she has womanly curves, so she doesn't look like a bean pole. She's 16, the same age as me, but our birthdays will be coming up soon, so we'll be 17, that'll be awesome. Anyway, I'm getting off track again.

I ran over to Angel and offered her my hand, which she immediately took. "Are you ok Angel?" I asked, concerned that she may have hurt something in that fall from the portal. Well, at least that's how I'm guessing she got here, the same way we did.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe a little bruised, but I'm fine." She said leaning her head on my shoulder to stop it from spinning.

"I take it you know each other?" Firmin asked pointing back and forth between us. He was backing away a bit. What's wrong with him, Angel's harmless.

"Uh, yeah. This is my best friend, Angel Gabriella Desmond. We've been friends since we were just little kids; we've always been together, like sisters." Faith came over and crossed her arms; I smiled at her and shrugged. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So, her middle name is your first name?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, it's weird actually, her middle name is Gabriella, and mine is Angel."

"Interesting." Firmin said, still eyeing Angel warily.

A\N: So, how is everyone? Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been busy. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Its 11:26 right now and I'm a bit tired. Hope you review.

Flames will be met with a fire extinguisher. ^_^ Smile!

Happy Easter!

P.S. My Birthday was March 30th, so I'm 17 now. Yay! See ya later! ^_^


	10. Another monster, or another friend?

The strangest thing ever

Chapter: 10

Another monster or another friend?

Hey, how's everyone doing? Sorry I haven't been updating very often, I just get sucked into other things, and when that happens, I don't get back to what I want to do for a while. Any who, I hope you like this chapter, and if you have any ideas, please tell me what they are. I love hearing from my readers, reviews are what keeps this story going other than my pure thrive to finish what I started. I get writers block sometimes, and ideas that I come up with sometimes need a bit of help. One question that I have for you is what should Gabby and Faith's last name be? I haven't come up with one yet, so the first to come up with one before my next chapter gets cyber cookies and a big bucket of love and friendship. ^_^ SO GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! Anyway, enough from me let's get to that disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera or any of it's contents (characters). Only this specific idea and story.

Now that that's over. To the story!

Angel's POV

Ok, why are those people staring at me? Don't they know it's rude! I don't think I can take much more of this… Wait, so where am I? Am I in the past? Or some strange alternate reality? I think I'd prefer the past. "Excuse me." I piped in as Firmin and Gabby were talking about Gabby's name. (although I do think it's cool that we have the same names.) "Uh, would it be too much trouble for someone to tell me where I am exactly?"

"We're in the past." Gabby said.

"What?! Ok, this is weird." I said, hardly able to believe that I was in a situation that should not be possible to be in.

"Yeah, it is. But we're kind of getting used to the idea." Faith said leaning over to see me. (She was standing on the other side of Gabby.

"Wait." Andre held up his hand to stop our talking as he thought about what he would say. "You lied to me? You took advantage of me. You're not really homeless are you? Who are you?" He seemed a bit upset. I wander what Gabby and Faith did to tick him off… wait, did he just say homeless? Wow, must have been some tall tale they told him.

"Well, no. We're not homeless; actually we're quite the opposite, at least when we're at our home… our time. I mean come on, would you have believed us if we told you we were from the future?" Gabby said, trying to reason with him.

"I suppose not. I dare say that I would have thought you were insane. I suppose you had reason, I mean you did want to keep your selves out the nut house didn't you? Well, no harm done I suppose, but you promise that you will be honest from this day forward?" 'Hmm, he's nice, I wander who he is.' I thought to myself.

"Scouts honor sir." Gabby said as she held three fingers in the air. "I will be as honest as I can be."

"Good." He said with a satisfied smile.

"Ok, so if we're in the past, then where are we exactly?" I asked after Gabby had made her promise, although I know what 'as I can be' means. She has something that she can't tell them. I can't help but wonder what it is.

"We're in the Paris opera house!" Faith said excitedly.

"We're in the what?!" I said as I jumped to my feet wide eyed. "This is my dream trip! Do you know how much I have wanted to come here?!"

"Uh, yes we do. You've been saying you wanted to come here for, let me see… well I can't remember how long but it's been a while." Gabby exclaimed.

"Oh, I knew that." I said. I looked over to the adults, the men were staring at my face with frightened looks on their faces (I found it a bit rude) and the women was looking at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. Was it sympathy, compassion, or could it have beeen something else? I wasn't quite sure, but I couldn't dwell on it forever. "So, where will I be staying?" I asked while clapping my hands lightly in front of me and rocking back on my heals in a nervous fashion.

"Oh no, she is not staying here!" Firmin a bit too loudly. "We will not have a rerun of what happened with the Phantom!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then it clicked. "Wait, is this the time that the phantom is in?"

"Was in." Firmin interrupted. "The phantom died a few years back. You couldn't be any different from him. You are just the same aren't you? You are a monster just like he was." He spat at me.

"NO!" Gabby yelled at Firmin. "Angel is no monster. She's an _Angel_, she's so nice and sweet. She would never do anything to hurt anyone. But most of all, she is our best friend, mine … and my sister's. You have to let her stay here; she won't have anywhere else to stay. Please." Gabby begged the two men.

"I am sorry Gabriella, but I cannot let _that_ stay here." Firmin said as he pointed toward me.

"Then we are leaving as well." Gabby said as she pulled Faith and I toward the edge of the stage.

"Wait!" The nice man said. ( Perhaps he is Andre, it's possible) "You can't go, we need your talent."

Gabby turned slowly toward them. "Then you have to let Angel stay. Otherwise, you've lost your new talent." I love it when she negotiates.

Andre looked at Firmin as if he were telling him that he had no choice but to agree. Finally, Firmin answered. "Fine, she may stay, but if she causes any trouble she'll be answering to me."

"I promise, I won't cause any trouble at all. It's an honor to stay at the Paris opera house, especially when it's in its prime." I was so excited.

"Alright then, move along. We have some things to discuss." The women said. (Possibly Madame Giry, must be.) She shooed us behind the curtain, then my two best friends grabbed my hands and we bolted toward the exit, laughing the whole way out.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've been a bit busy and haven't been able to write much. Anyway, I hope you guys have had a good few holidays, and I hope you're having a good summer. Anyway, R&R, hope to hear from you soon.

P.S. Flames will be met a fire extinguisher, or used to bake a cake, depends on which one I'm in the mood for. Much love to my readers, you know who you are. ^_^ Smile big. Life's great!


	11. O M Goodness

The Strangest thing Ever

Chapter: 11

O. M. Goodness

I know, I know, it's been forever. But so much has happened, and to be honest… I kind of forgot to update… Well, on with my masterpiece. Constructive criticism only please. ^_^

Gabby-

"Well Angel. What do you think?" I asked my best friend as we walked through the halls, passing dorm after dorm.

"O. M. Goodness! This is amazing. I never thought that I would ever end up here. This is my dream. But, there's only one spoiler."

"What's that?" Asked Faith.

"Well, what else?" She through her hands up in exasperation. "My dream man is dead, and here's no way I can meet him! I was always wandering if it was true that he died. Now I know, Christine left him, and he died… (sniff)…. Of a broken heart!" She said as she cried dramatically.

"No no, he's not dead." I whispered to her so no one would here.

She suddenly stopped crying. "Say what?"

I laughed lightly. "I know, it's awesome. He's still living in the catacombs. It's so awesome. Faith and I stumbled upon the entrance and found our way to his lair. The gondola was there and everything." Angel's eyes became wider and wider as spoke, up to the point I thought they were going to pop out of her head. And then came the expected.

"AAhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed so loud and so high, I am positive my hearing problems are due to her. "O. M. Goodness! I can't believe this, he's alive? Oh I can't wait to meet him!"

I stopped her ranting with my hand tightly clasped over her mouth. "Shhh, Angel not so loud. Someone might hear. He doesn't want anyone to know he's still alive, or they might go down and try to kill him again." I explained.

"Oh no, we can't have that." She whispered dramatically. "If anyone ever laid a finger on him, I promise you, they would rue the day they ever thought of harming him!" Her voice rose in volume and I made a motion for her to hush. "Oh, right. Quiet." She made a zipper motion over her mouth, and then locked it.

"Ok, so you wanna meet him?" I asked and then thought… "And do NOT scream." She covered her mouth and simply nodded.

We reached the hidden passage and Faith pulled the lever.

"Ooooh…" Angel's eyes became huge with fascination and wonder. She smiled so wide she looked like Cheshire Cat.

"Shall we?" I asked holding my arms out to both girls.

"We shall." They answered in unison as they hooked arms with me.

And so we entered the passage together, on our way to see the Phantom.

'I wander what he'll think of this?' I thought to myself.

The passage closed behind us and we were shrouded in darkness, save for the few torches which seemed to always stay lit.

A/N: Oooh, cliff hanger. Don't you hate me? "Gasp", you do?… Oh well.

Flames will be met with a fire extinguisher, because I don't feel like baking a cake today. I have to bake one tomorrow for a birthday party, give me a break!

I love you all, my wonderful, fantastic readers. First one to review for this chapter gets cyber cookies! Because I don't have to bake them. I just say "cookies" and poof, there they are! ^_^

Next update will be soon. Well, as soon as I figure out what to write! Help me out please!


	12. One step closer

The Strangest thing ever

Chapter: 12

One step further

Sorry it took so long. I was moving. It was insane. ^_^ Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! 3

Angel's POV

Darkness…. All I saw was darkness. The only light we had to guide us was the soft glow of torches mounted high on the slimy stone walls, which had been spread fairly far apart. Even those troches however could not chase away every shadow which threatened me with whatever might be hiding within them. A rat scuttled in front of us and I screamed. Gabby rubbed my arm comfortingly as I tried to regulate my heart beat once more. It's not that I hate rats, I am actually quite fond of them. But to have something suddenly bolt out in front of me when I was already on edge, was way too much for my already stretched nerves. I was never fond of the dark, ever since some of the boys at school thought it would be funny to lock me in the school basement. I thought I would lose my mind. Gabby was the one to find me and calm me down after she heard my frantic screaming and banging. She was always there for me, no matter what. I loved Faith to, but for some reason, Gabby was so much closer to my heart. She was like my sister, my protector, my very best friend. The one who always had my back, the one who always stood up for me no matter what, the one picked me up when I was down, dried my tears when I was sad, she was there when I was lonely, and she was the one to chase down tackle any boy who dared to break my heart. She was so much more than just a friend or even sister; she was like my fairy God mother. The one granted my every wish and saw my every hope and dream. We have always been inseparable, and I hope it is always that way with us. We're the kind of people who would name our kids after each other, though if we did that, we might as well be naming the after ourselves.

I couldn't wait to get to the end of the tunnel and see my dream man. I just hoped he wasn't still bent on having Christine, because in meeting him, I would finally have someone who understood me completely. My fear of large crowds, my want to lash out at anyone who dared to taunt me and my need for close relationships, best friends and someone to love me. I just feel that looking for that "special someone" is never the way to go. So, what if he was the special someone? Did he even want someone who was just as ugly as him, or did he want someone who was beautiful? Did, he even care, or was he like me? I just want someone who will always love me and always be faithful. Does he feel the same way?

All of my pondering kept my mind somewhere else long enough to get the lake with out to much screaming or worrying. Gabby let go of my arm and went to steady the Gondola so Faith and I could easily step inside. Once we were seated, Gabby grabbed the large rowing stick and stepped gracefully inside.

"Are you ready?" She asked kindly. Faith and I nodded vigorously. At that she shoved off and we were then on our way to the Phantoms lair. I was now one step closer to meeting the only man I had ever actually dreamed about, one step closer to the man whom I had so much in common with, and I was so excited. Though one thought was constantly pricking at my brain…. 'What if he doesn't like me?'

Thanks so much for reading. R&R

No flames… but if you do flame I will use them to heat my room. I now have a cold because my room does not stay warm enough. It sucks.


End file.
